spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Pilot (Hero Star)
Pilot was the first episode of Hero Star. Airdate January 5th, 2014 Runtime 43 minutes (Feature Length) Writer SuperFanon'D! Plot After SpongeBob is knocked out and dragged to a secret underground base, Patrick must free him. After Patrick frees him and takes out the villians, he decides to become a hero for living. Characters *Patrick Star (debut) *SpongeBob (debut) *The League Of Villians (debut) *Perch Perkins (debut) *Background Fish (debut) *Gary (debut) *French Narrarator (debut) *Sandy (debut) *Squidward (debut) Transcript Gary: Meow. SpongeBob: I know, I know Gary. It'd be a lot easier to serve your snail food if your dish wasn't on the opposite side of the pineapple. (gives Gary snail food) Gary: Meow. SpongeBob: I heard that! (doorbell rings) SpongeBob: I'll go get that. And eat your snail food! (walks to door, opens it) Hi, wh- (gets hit with a dart, gets dragged away by an evil-looking fish) Gary: Meow? SpongeBob: Help me, Gary! Gary: (slowly slithers torward SpongeBob) SpongeBob: If I get back, you're grounded! Gary: Meow meow, meow. (opening scene plays, after done zooms to Sandy's Treedome) French Narrarator: Ah, the sea. You would think it would be a great place to live, but there are still dangers....... Sandy: (watching TV) I wonder what's on the news. Perch Perkins: On Bikini Bottom News, we have urgent information! This day, it was reported by Squidward Tentacles that SpongeBob has been captured by a mysterious fish! He actually seemed happy about it. Let's see what Squidward can help us figure out about the fish. Squidward: Well, this is your chance to fame, Squiddy! You- Perch Perkins: You know I have the camera recording you and this is being broadcast live? Squidward: Oh. Well, he had sunglasses and a hat on, which almost covered his whole face. He wore black pants, and..... well, I don't remember the rest because I was having a party. Perch Perkins: What party? Squidward: I have a party every time SpongeBob goes away. I mean.... Sandy: WHAT!? Oh no! I've gotta tell Patrick! (scene cuts to Patrick sleeping in his rock) Sandy: (opens rock) PATRICK! SpongeBob was captured by some evil fish! Patrick: (wakes up) What!? Sandy, don't you know I'm an expert hero? Pffff! I'll save him! Sandy: Yeah. (rolls eyes) You're an expert hero. Patrick: I just need to find him. Which way did he go? Sandy: Why would I know that? Go ask Squidward. Patrick: Okay. (goes to Squidward's house) Squidward: (in shower) La da dee da da doo da da dum...... Patrick: (bursts into Squidward's bathroom) Squidward! Do you know which way SpongeBob went when he was captured? Squidward: I have no idea. Now if you mind...... (zooms out of Squidward's house) Squidward: GET OUT OF HERE!!! Patrick: Perhaps Gary could give me a clue. (goes to SpongeBob's house, opens door) Hey cousin Gary, long time no see! Do you know which way SpongeBob went? Gary: Meow meow meow, meow, meow meow...... Patrick: Gotcha...... Gary: Meow meow meow meow, meow, meow, meow meow meow...... Patrick: Uh huh..... Gary: Meow meow. Patrick: So he went to Ukulele Bottom? Gary: Meow. Patrick: Thanks, cousin Gary! Bye! (heads torwards the bus, rides it to Ukulele Bottom) Here we are! Now where is SpongeBob? Sandy: Maybe he's in that apartment. Patrick: How do you know? And how are you here? Sandy: I followed you on the bus. Plus, I'm not sure if he's in there. But let's check. Patrick: Okay. (montage of Sandy and Patrick checking the apartment for SpongeBob) Sandy: Hey, we never checked room E9. (opens E9's door) Hey, have you seen a square sponge that laughs really annoyingly? Fish: No. (slams door in face) That was close. Patrick: "That was close"? Why did he say that? Sandy: I think he might have SpongeBob! Let's get in! (tries to open the door, but it is locked) Darn! It's locked! We'll need the key. Patrick: But how will we get it? Sandy: We don't. Here's our plan: At night, we break through the window and get the key! Patrick: That's it? And that doesn't sound safe. Plus, we're on the fifth floor. Sandy: Trust me, it'll work. But what do we do until night? Patrick: Eat ice cream at Ukulele Ice Cream! Sandy: No! Patrick: Yes! Sandy: No! C'mon, let's do something else! Patrick: They have your favorite flavor! Mint..... chocolate..... chip! Sandy: Patrick..... Patrick: ....with extra whipped cream! Sandy: Okay, fine, I'll go! Only because I like that flavor. Patrick: (at Ukulele Ice Cream) Yay! Sandy: I can't believe this. (time card: 10 minutes later) Sandy: Now that we're done with our ice cream, what do we do? Patrick: Eat more ice cream! Sandy: NO! Patrick: Well, it's no different than what I always do! Sandy: "Expert heroes" don't eat ice cream. Patrick: Fine. Can we eat waffles then? Sandy: No! Can we just find something good to do? Patrick: What's wrong with ice cream and waffles? Sandy: I'm glad SpongeBob met me first. Patrick: Why? Sandy: Because you're so dumb! Do you seriously eat ice cream and waffles every day? Patrick: I eat them hourly. Sandy: No wonder you weigh 367 pounds. Patrick: You never told me I was morbidly obese! Sandy: No wonder. Squidward: Why are you here? Patrick: I was going to ask that to you. Squidward: I'm on a little vacation because SpongeBob is away! Sandy: You do realize he was actually brang here by the fish? Squidward: WHAT?! C'mon! Patrick: Do you want to help us free him? Squidward: What do you think? Patrick: That you do. (zooms out of Ukulele Ice Cream) Squidward: NOOOOOOOOO!!! Sandy: Ow, my ears! Patrick: Tell me about it! Hey Squiddy, do you know anything I could do? Squidward: Maybe you could go to the bookstore. Just keep out of my way, okay? Sandy: The bookstore?! Yay! Patrick: Lame! Sandy: C'mon, let's go! (time card: One boring shop for books later....) Patrick: Promise you'll never do that EVER again. Sandy: Okay. It's 9 at night. We just need to get back to the apartment. Patrick: Got it. Sandy: And then we'll climb along the building and bust through the windo- Patrick: We've taken so many steps! Sandy: Patrick, we only took 10 steps. Patrick: It feels like eleven. Sandy: Whatever. We're here. Now let's scale the building. Patrick: How? Sandy: With this grappling hook! (throws grappling hook through the window of Room E9, climbs up along with Patrick) Patrick: Where did you get that grappling hook? Sandy: From the bookstore. Patrick: Cool, I'll go there sometime. Sandy: HA! Tricked you! Now let's find SpongeBob, and don't wake up the fish! Patrick: Okay. Do you think he's in that room that says, "Not where SpongeBob is hidden in"? Nah, it says he's not in there, so- Sandy: He's in there. (opens door) SpongeBob! SpongeBob: Help.... me! Sandy: Who are you, and what are you doing with SpongeBob? Fish: I'm the leader of the League Of Villians, and I'm using my Evil-O-Matic to make SpongeBob EVIL! Ha ha h- Patrick: I don't think so! (kicks the fish in the face, punches him in the stomach 3 times, and flips him over) Sandy: Uh, Patrick, how did you do that? Patrick: You free SpongeBob while I finish this fish off! Sandy: Okay! (goes to SpongeBob) How do you get this thing off? SpongeBob: Turn it to the left 5 times.... Patrick: Hurry, Sandy! (punches the fish 7 times) SpongeBob: .....to the right 16 times........ Patrick: C'mon! (kicks the fish in the leg) SpongeBob...... and then left 28 times....... Patrick: We don't have all day! (hits the fish in the face) SpongeBob: .......and finally, hit the button in the middle. Sandy: Got it! (frees SpongeBob) Patrick: Could you give me a hand here? SpongeBob: Sure! (spin-kicks the fish in the face, leaving him unconcious on the ground) Fish: You haven't seen the last.... of...... meeee..... SpongeBob: Really? (stomps on his stomach) Sandy: Well, that should do. Now let's get out of here! (runs out of the room) Huh? The window is patched and the door is locked! Fish: I told you! You HAVEN'T seen the last of me! Patrick, SpongeBob, And Sandy: Uh-oh. Patrick: (kicks the fish in the leg again) How's that feel? Fish: OWWWW! Minions! (two fish come) Patrick: You two handle them, and I'll take down this little fish once and for all! (punches the fish repeatedly) Sandy: (kicks one of the minions, then punches the minion) Hurts? Oh well, too bad. Try being good for a change. SpongeBob: Using words sometimes helps, and sometimes doesn't! I really suggest that you don't talk to him! (spin-kicks a minion in the face) Patrick: They're all stunned! Let's get out of here before they regain strength! Sandy: But we're locked in! SpongeBob: Not exactly! (grabs Sandy and Patrick, jumps out the window, activates a parachute) Sandy: Hey Patrick, I got the parachute at the bookstore. Patrick: Nice try, Sandy. (fish parachute down to them) Patrick: Oh boy! Now an aerial attack! (lands parachute on top of a shoe store, fish land there too) Sandy: Well, these guys won't give up. Patrick: I've got an idea! We'll try to push them off the building! Sandy: Yeah! SpongeBob: (spin-kicks minion in the face, drags him over the edge of the building) Ow, that gotta hurt. Patrick, can we use a less gruesome method? Sandy: I thought you said, "Don't use your words". (karate chops the minion, drags him off the ledge) Patrick: Yeah. (punches the fish, yet he doesn't fall down) SpongeBob: Whatever. (spin-kicks the fish off the shoe store) Patrick: I did it! SpongeBob and Sandy: You mean WE did it? Patrick: Um, yes, that's what I meant to say! Fish: Oof..... you haven't..... seen... Sandy:..... the last of us, blah, blah, blah. (siren rings) SpongeBob: The police can take it from here. (scene cuts to SpongeBob's neighborhood) Patrick: Boy, last night was crazy, wasn't it? I really enjoyed it, and now we've got the town a little safer. SpongeBob: Yeah! Patrick: I've been thinking about it.... Since I like it, I've decided to be a hero for living! SpongeBob: WHAT!? Patrick: Yep. Squidward: Oh no, you're here. SpongeBob: Hey Squidward, guess what Patrick decided to do? Squidward: I hope he decided to move. SpongeBob: No, he's a hero now! Squidward: Oh, wow! Can you make him get you away from me? SpongeBob: I'm gonna tell Sandy. (scene cuts to Sandy's treedome) SpongeBob: Sandy, guess what? Patrick's decided to become a hero for life! Sandy: Cool! I wish I could be one. SpongeBob: Anyway, I've got to feed Gary. He must be hungry. (scene cuts to SpongeBob watching TV with Gary, who is eating snail food) Perch Perkins: Last night at 9:37 P.M, the mysterious fish along with two other fish were found lying unconcious nearby the Ukulele Bottom Shoe Store. It is unknown why and how this happened. SpongeBob: Gary, I've decided I won't ground you. It was a fun escape from those fish. (yawns) Gary: Meow. SpongeBob: No, Gary, I'm not tired because I was up la- (falls asleep) Gary: Meow. (credits are shown, after done the episode ends) Trivia *This is the pilot episode of the show, Hero Star. *This episode gathered almost 9 million viewers. *This episode was originally written as a length of 13 minutes with no violence on October 13, 2012. Then, a version with violence was written on June 9, 2013. The 43-minute version with violence was written on December 19, 2013. Then the episode aired about 17 days later, making this episode have one of the longest times to write an episode. Category:Hero Star Episodes Category:SpongeTastic! Productions Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Pilots Category:2014 Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:SuperFanon'D! Category:Season Premiere Category:Pilots